


Early Mornings

by kaneki_coffee



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Biting, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, also TOOTHBRUSH TIME, ohohoho i am trash forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaneki_coffee/pseuds/kaneki_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amon gets ready for work in the morning as Kaneki tries his best to hide his hunger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Mornings

Kaneki groaned into his pillow as he slowly woke up, blinking groggily as his eyes adjusted to the morning light. He hadn’t slept much, but the pillow was damp and sticking to his cheek. He propped himself up on his elbows and brought a hand to his mouth, releasing a tired breath of irritation as he brought his hand away flecked with drool. He eyed his wet fingers tiredly, finally twisting to find Amon laying beside him. The bedsheets were tangled about his legs, leaving his bare back exposed to the open air. Kaneki watched Amon’s large body rise and fall steadily, his breath hitching ever so slightly before his body slowly fell again. The muscles in his back rippled smoothly as he shifted into a more comfortable position. Kaneki squinted as he watched, his head pounding with the beginnings of a headache. He regarded his wet fingers and the sleeping form of his partner, debating whether or not to wake him. His headache decided for him. He balanced on one elbow and leaned over, prodding Amon’s shoulder blade with his slobbery finger as he blinked spots from his vision.

 

Amon jerked awake immediately, leaping to the opposite side of the bed until his back hit the wall with a dull thump. His hands clambered at the plaster for support, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath and calm his racing heart. “Kaneki?” His voice was rough with sleep, but he still managed to sound alarmed. “What the hell was that and why was it wet?”

 

Kaneki raised the guilty finger in the air as he wriggled farther down the bed so he wasn’t near his pillow. “It was this,” he yawned, waving it around lazily. He waggled it at Amon in greeting.

 

Amon nodded his head, a look of confusion still etched on his face. “Okay,” he replied, eyebrows inching farther up his face. “Again, why was it wet?”

 

Kaneki groaned, brushing his hair off his forehead with his dry hand. “Because.” He didn’t bother continuing. He flopped onto his stomach and moaned into the mattress, headache intensifying.

 

Amon crawled closer, balancing beside Kaneki as he leaned over to glance at his pillow. “Kaneki,” he complained, twitching the pillow cover straighter and staring at the damp spot. “I thought you promised not to drool on my pillows anymore.”

 

Kaneki tilted his head to stare up at Amon, flashing him the evil eye. “What can I say? I got hungry and thought of you.”

 

Amon tossed the pillow on top of Kaneki’s head and crawled out of the bed, snagging a wrinkled tank top from the floor and sliding it over his head. “Y’know,” he muttered, his voice muffled in the shirt, “You are not the brightest morning person in the world.”

 

Kaneki threw the pillow at him, hard. It hit Amon in the back of the head, causing him to stumble.

 

“Really?”

 

Kaneki’s muffled cries called from the bed. “It is too _early_ for this.”

 

Amon shuffled into the bathroom, dodging a brimming hamper of clothes that sat beside the doorway. Kaneki could hear him turn the faucet on and begin vigorously brushing his teeth. “It was pretty late when you finally dozed off,” Amon managed before gargling and spitting into the sink. “Do you want to go back to sleep, or get some coffee?” He ran his toothbrush under the water again.

 

Kaneki thought for a few seconds before rolling to Amon’s side of the bed. “Sleep.”

 

Amon walked out of the bathroom, toothbrush hanging from his mouth as he leaned against the doorframe, lacing his arms as he studied his small partner. “Are you feeling okay?” he asked around the toothbrush, concern coloring his voice. “You hate going back to sleep in the morning.” 

 

“I’ve just got this headache forming,” Kaneki replied, waving him off. “Go get ready for work, I’ll be fine.” He rubbed his chin and snuggled into Amon’s pillow.

 

Amon stared for a few more moments before turning back to the bathroom. “Don’t drool on my pillow,” he called over his shoulder as he finished brushing his teeth. 

 

Kaneki scoffed and dragged the sheets closer to himself, muttering tired profanities under his breath as he closed his eyes.

 

Amon finished in the bathroom and entered the bedroom, rooting through the hamper and pulling out a wrinkled white shirt. He brought it to his face and sniffed, puckering his mouth as he decided to wear it.

 

“No,” Kaneki ordered without opening his eyes. “Do not wear that shirt. I ironed a _clean_ shirt for you yesterday. Check the closet.”

 

Amon sniffed the shirt again, face twisting in skepticism. “I don’t smell anything!” he complained, but he threw it back in the hamper and paced to the closet.

 

“You can’t, but I can assure you every ghoul in a two mile radius will keep their distance. Then how would you keep your job?”

 

Amon buttoned his clean shirt over his tank top, standing stiffly. “If that was a subtle hint to wash my dirty clothes, it was received.”

 

Kaneki snorted, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “It wasn’t, but it wouldn’t hurt to have a schedule for that kind of thing instead of letting them pile up.” He padded over to Amon and straightened his collar, pressing his chin up with his thumb and forefinger. “Tie?” he asked, extending a hand.

 

Amon passed over a navy blue tie and straightened. “I’m guessing you gave up on sleeping?”

 

Kaneki twisted the tie around Amon’s neck, pulling it into a clever knot quickly. He adjusted the collar and shrugged. “It’s just a headache, I’ll get over it. Go get your jacket.” 

 

Amon frowned, catching Kaneki’s eye and shaking his head. “You wouldn’t complain if it was ‘just’ a headache.”

 

“What?” Kaneki asked, affronted. “I never complained.”

 

“You stuck me in the side with a finger coated in drool. That’s your form of complaining.”

 

Kaneki wrapped the end of the tie around his hand and pulled Amon closer, forcing him to crouch awkwardly to stay on eye level. “I. Am. Fine. Now go to work before you’re late.”

 

Amon pursed his lips unhappily. “Kaneki, you aren’t. Why can’t you tell me what’s wrong?”

 

“Because you have work!”

 

Amon’s face brightened and he straightened. Kaneki released the tie, surprised Amon gave up so easily. He watched as Amon dug around in his pocket for his phone. 

 

His eyes widened as he began to suspect what Amon was doing. “Koutarou. Koutarou, no. Stop it right now. Give me the phone.” Kaneki began reaching for it, but Amon easily fended him off with one arm as he thumbed in a number. “Koutarou, so help me, you are going to work—“

 

“Hello? Yes? Ah, Sorry to bother you, Akira. No, no, I’m fine. I’m afraid I can’t come to work today, however.” Kaneki made a strangled sound as he leapt for the phone, but Amon pushed him back. He pointed to bed with his free hand, then to Kaneki, then back to the bed. He jerked his head, ordering Kaneki to get under the covers. Kaneki glared and floundered for the phone again, but Amon easily began pushing him to the bed. Kaneki began muttering again and set his feet down to brace himself, but he was slowly being moved against his will. 

 

“What’s that?” Amon asked into the phone, flashing a rare smile to Kaneki. “No, don’t worry about it. The reports are in my desk. Blue folder, top drawer. You can’t miss it.” He grunted as Kaneki jabbed him below the ribs. “What? Sorry, I’m just a bit busy. I’ll have my phone on me, in case you need me. Thank you. Yeah, I will. Bye.” He hung up and slid the phone back into his pocket, turning to face Kaneki head on.

 

“You pick up that phone and call her again,” Kaneki began, but Amon placed a hand over his mouth, effectively shushing him.

 

“You are sick, Kaneki. Don’t try to hide it for my sake. Your hits barely pack a punch, and you couldn’t even fend me off when I was using one hand. Now you’re going to get back into that bed, or I will pick you up and carry you.”

 

Kaneki tongued his cheek and glared at the wall to his left, avoiding Amon’s gaze.

 

“I warned you,” Amon shrugged. He placed a hand on Kaneki’s shoulder to stop him from escaping, sweeping his other arm to scoop Kaneki into his arms.

 

Kaneki flailed for a few moments before giving up. “I hate this,” he muttered, crossing his arms. “I hate feeling weak. I hate being a burden.”

 

Amon kissed his forehead lightly and gently laid him onto the bed. He picked up Kaneki’s forgotten pillow off the floor, dusted it off, and placed it under his head, careful to put the drool side down. “You’re not a burden. If I got sick, you would take care of me. I’m not doing anything less.”

 

“Ghouls don’t get sick,” Kaneki commented, sitting up, much to Amon’s frustration.

 

Amon ran a hand over the back of his neck, thinking. “If that’s the case, it means you’re making yourself sick. When’s the last time you ate?”

 

Kaneki’s eyes widened and he quickly yawned, hand lifting to rub his chin. “Just the other week, why?” 

 

Amon caught his hand in midair, shaking his head. “The truth, Kaneki.”

 

“I dunno, the other month or so,” Kaneki grumbled, twisting his hand away and rubbing his wrist.

 

“That’s why you’re feeling badly then,” Amon replied triumphantly. “And that’s why you didn’t want to tell me.” He sat down beside Kaneki, crossing a leg over his knee as he began to take off his tie.

 

“Hey!” Kaneki protested. “I tied that. What are you doing?”

 

Amon draped the tie over his thigh and unbuttoned his shirt, shrugging it off one shoulder and beckoning for Kaneki. “Come on.”

 

Kaneki scrambled backwards in horror. “Hell no! I’m not doing that to you!”

 

“Didn’t you say you dreamed of me? I thought you had hungry thoughts?” Amon teased in a deadpan voice, but Kaneki was already whipping his head in an adamant refusal.

 

“No! I don’t wanna lose control and kill you or something! It’s not safe! I’ll just go over to Anteiku and get something. Please, I don’t want to hurt you.” Kaneki grabbed the pillow behind him and squeezed it to his chest, drool stain forgotten. He loved Amon too much, and he didn’t trust himself. He couldn’t do this.

 

Amon sighed. “Kaneki. I trust you. I’m offering this to _you_.” His voice was soft, and he met Kaneki’s eyes, trying to send him a silent message. He wanted to help.

 

Kaneki inched forward hesitantly, throwing the pillow to the side carelessly. “This isn’t right,” he insisted, but his eyes never left Amon’s shoulder. Amon didn’t offer a reply, only shifted so his shoulder was closer.

 

Kaneki squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his eyelids with his fingers, shaking away his refusals. He slipped off the bed and circled to face Amon head on, slowly pulling away the leg crossed over the other. Amon complied, settling at the edge of the bed with both feet on the floor. Kaneki slid onto his lap, a faint blush painting his cheeks as he wrapped his legs around Amon’s torso. He was well aware that he was in nothing but an overlarge shirt and a pair of boxers, and the many layers of clothes between them did nothing to help. He felt like his skin was on fire.

 

“Stop me if it hurts, Koutarou,” Kaneki plead, voice cracking. 

 

Amon just offered a smile and turned his face to the side, his hand gripping at the cross that hung around his neck. His other hand was tangled in the bedsheets behind him, bracing him so they wouldn’t fall. “Just be quick, okay? You’re sort of sitting on my lap and I’m trying my best not to think of other things at the moment.”

 

Kaneki blushed a deeper crimson, feeling the tips of his ears grow warm as he leaned into Amon’s shoulder and tentatively opened his mouth. It was always hard to eat human meat, but it was even harder knowing the meat was alive. And his boyfriend, who just so happened to be sitting beneath him, frozen like a statue. He hesitated again, staring at the skin.

 

A throaty growl broke his thoughts. “Just do it.”

 

Kaneki gulped and bit down, trying his best to be gentle. He could feel Amon stiffen, his posture shifting as straight as a rod. He was flooded with mixed emotions. He wanted to stop immediately, but he could feel strength rushing through his veins. He let out a small whimper before drawing away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and panting. It hadn’t lasted very long at all, but blood was staining Amon’s white shirt and dripping off of Kaneki’s chin.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Kaneki repeated, mortified. “I’m so sorry, Koutarou.” He could feel his eyes begin to burn with the promise of tears, but his headache was already fading away. He stared at the gaping bite decorating Amon’s shoulder and gagged, covering his mouth with his hands.

 

Amon whipped his head around, immediately grabbing Kaneki’s hands. “No,” he ordered fiercely. “You did nothing wrong. I offered, and I would offer again. Don’t ever apologize for it.” He pulled Kaneki close and kissed him, caught up in the moment.

 

“B-but doesn’t it hurt?” Kaneki stammered, confused with Amon’s reaction. “It’s bleeding. Oh my god, it’s bleeding. I need to bandage it, and disenfect it. Oh my god, I didn’t even brush my teeth, Koutarou. What if it gets infected?”

 

Amon barked out a laugh, shoulders shaking as he tried to hold it back. “I barely feel it. I’ve been fighting for far longer than you have. I’ve built up a resistance to it almost. And I don’t think brushing your teeth would have solved anything.”

 

Kaneki slumped in Amon’s lap, a realization hitting him. His face slowly transformed into one of disgust. “Koutarou, you just kissed me. I have your blood in my mouth. You need to go brush your teeth again.”

 

Amon stared at him in disbelief. “Kaneki, how the hell does your mind leap to such ideas so quickly?”

 

Kaneki jumped off his lap and tugged at his hand. “Up!” He ordered, sniffling. “I need to clean that, and you need to brush.” Amon flopped backwards on the bed, groaning. 

 

“No!” Kaneki screeched. “You’re getting blood on the sheets! That’s even worse than drool! Get up, get up, get up! I gotta clean it!” He danced from foot to foot, flitting around the bed.

 

“Can’t we just have a moment?” Amon asked hopefully. “Lay down with me?”

 

“No.” Kaneki replied passionately. “Clean up first.”

 

Amon rolled off the bed, smearing the blood stains on the sheets, and tramped to the bathroom. Kaneki rushed behind, his hands on Amon’s back and pushing him to hurry, careful not to twitch the injured shoulder. 

 

“Now brush your teeth,” Kaneki demanded, opening the first aid box above the toilet and pulling out supplies. Amon nodded wearily and picked up his toothbrush again, running it under the water and sticking it in his mouth. “Toothpaste,” Kaneki reminded as he began to swipe a disinfectant wipe over the bite.

 

“But my breath is already minty fresh,” Amon complained, voice stifled as he brushed vigorously.

 

“Toothpaste.”

 

Amon grabbed the tube and squirted a dollop on his brush before sticking it back in his mouth. He was not amused.

 

Kaneki placed a large bandage over the wound, checking to make sure it stayed in place as Amon rotated his arm. Satisfied, he clapped his hands and grabbed his own toothbrush, squeezing toothpaste on and standing beside Amon as he brushed. They stared at each other in the mirror, until they both gargled and spit.

 

“Now can we have a moment?” Amon asked, wiping his mouth with a cloth.

 

Kaneki tapped his chin in thought before he pointed at their clothes. “These have stains now. They’ve got to come off.”

 

Amon grinned. “Finally, something I can agree on.” He didn’t waste anytime unbuttoning the remaining buttons and balling it up. He tossed it into the hamper, and Kaneki followed suit.

 

“No wonder your laundry smells,” Kaneki commented as he stepped out of the bathroom. Amon laughed, backing Kaneki against the wall and raising an arm to support himself as he leaned closer. Kaneki squirmed, feeling small.

 

“Are you done eating, Kaneki?” Amon asked, voice breathy. 

 

Kaneki was once again well aware of how _hot_ his skin was. He hoped he wasn’t as red as he felt. “I was,” he tittered nervously. “Why do you ask?”

 

“Because you should know that every meal comes with a price.”

 

Kaneki bit his cheek to keep from laughing in Amon’s face. “How long were you waiting to use that? Did you plan for this?”

 

Amon smiled and shrugged, his slight dimples showing as leaned forward for a kiss. “Nope. But I know I needed pay back for the drool. I haven’t forgotten.”

 

“Damn. But since I’m feeling better, shouldn’t you go back to work?” Kaneki asked, wrapping his arms around Amon’s bare torso and balancing on his toes. 

 

“Didn’t I tell you? Akira’s got it covered. She wants me to make sure you make a _full_ recovery. You know what that entails.” 

 

Kaneki laughed and kissed Amon, savoring the flavor beneath the heavy taste of mint. “I can only imagine.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha. forgive me if any of its ooc? I just like seeing my babies happy. Kaneki is not a morning person, largely due to the fact that Amon is. He can't stand seeing someone just roll out of bed so easily. 
> 
> and there's a part where amon says "just do it", but, hey, you never know, shia lebeouf can be with them
> 
> yay for trashy plot lines


End file.
